La Princesa en El Desierto
by Minos336
Summary: Loki, princesa de Jotunheim, ha sido rechazada para ser esposa de Thor, heredero del Trono de Asgard. Ella piensa quedarse asi, libre, pero su padre Laufey tiene otros planes para ella / AU Crossover Thor/STID
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

El sol aun no aparecía en el horizonte, pero el cielo ya estaba clareando a esa hora de la madrugada. Se coloca frente a la ventana, sintiendo el aire fresco del mar, gozándolo antes que terminara de amanecer y el calor abrasador regresara haciendo imposible estar dentro de su vestido sin sudar. Loki miro hacia dentro, a la penumbra del cuarto. Nada hacia presagiar que el ocupante del otro lado de su cama fuera a despertarse pronto y se dio prisa, metiéndose al cuarto de baño para poder refrescarse un poco mas. Abre la llave de la tina, y el agua salió fría, ideal para estar asi un rato. Se sumerge y se talla con la esponja, el aroma del jabón de jazmines inundo el espacio y se relajo de inmediato. Enjuago su piel de leche, sus brazos, sus caderas y piernas, su sensible sexo, con cuidado y suavemente enjuago sus senos, libres de marcas amorosas. Al menos podría lucir alguno de los vestidos que le habían regalado en su ajuar de novia en esta ocasión, sin echarse el pelo o alguna joya y ocultar asi un poco esas vulgaridades que su marido le hacia sin poder evitarlo.

Lo detestaba. La primera vez que se hallo una marca morada en la base del cuello le dio una enorme vergüenza y tuvo que ponerse ese vestido de cuello alto para ver a su madre que había ido de visita. No pudo ni verla a la cara. Al menos ella entendió y le tomo de la mano dándole apoyo. –Ay madre! –le dijo en un suspiro- todos los hombres son así? –pregunto roja por completo mientras le mostraba los cuadros de la sala, llenos de antepasados de su esposo. Farbauti, su modesta madre, intento consolarla, dándole consejos sobre como sobrellevar esos episodios de la manera mas estoica posible, intentando no sentir y cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle que lo que sentía era el problema, su padre y su marido aparecieron en la sala del castillo. Su esposo frente a la gente, (cualquier gente, sus padres, sus subordinados, sus aliados, quien fuera) se comportaba de un modo distante y frio. Un hielo, con modales correctos, tono de voz grave, cerebral y bien plantado. Casi un reflejo de su propio padre, Laufey, con quien parecía llevar una camaradería cordial e hipócrita, gracias a la unión entre ambos territorios. Un negocio que beneficiaria a todos, aunque eso no la incluyese a ella.

Pero por supuesto, ese no era un punto a considerar para Laufey. La única utilidad de Loki residía en conseguir un buen matrimonio que le trajese algo redituable, ya tenia un heredero: Helblindi y el segundo en caso de perder al primogénito: Býleistr. Loki solo era la tercer hija sin utilidad en el reino de Jotunheim, salvo la de conseguir un reino aliado con su unión a alguna casa importante. Y por supuesto, que antes de su esposo y sus riquezas llegasen a su vida, había una casa que le interesaba a Laufey: Asgard.

La joven princesa era habitual invitada al reino asgardiano, con el claro objetivo de colocarla en la mira de jóvenes adecuadas para el príncipe Thor. Por supuesto, Loki tenia demasiadas rivales, entre ellas, Lady Sif, amiga del príncipe, bella y amante de la caza y todo lo que involucrase la acción. Amora de Enchantress, una rubia voluptuosa que siempre se vestía entre recatada y provocadora, una cínica de lo peor. Su hermana Lorelei, una pelirroja de no muy limpio historial, una verdadera legión de expretendientes lo confirmaba, y así otras mas, dispuestas a todo por el príncipe heredero. Loki siempre fue una delicada rosa, apreciada mucho por la Reina Frigga que la consentía como su hija, y el mismo príncipe la llamaba "hermanita"…Pero, cuando todo apuntaba a que seria la elegida, un inesperado evento trastorno la situación: el príncipe se fijo en una joven extranjera no muy rica llamada Jane Foster, quien de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en su novia y en un par de meses prometida de su alteza real. Odin anuncio la boda por todo lo alto y varias jóvenes lloraron como si el príncipe se hubiera muerto, con sus ilusiones destruidas. Loki regreso esa temporada de vacaciones antes de lo previsto a Jotunheim y de inmediato se comenzó con su búsqueda de marido.

Y asi también comenzó su pesadilla.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma cuando comenzó su padre a invitar posibles pretendientes a cenas y días de caza a Jotunheim. Y siguió negándose a si misma que pronto acabaría su libertad. Estaba consciente desde siempre, que un matrimonio para ella no seria por amor, lo sabia, pero le dolió comprender que seria antes de lo que ella pensaba. Cuando su padre empezó a rechazar a los candidatos que solicitaban su mano, tuvo esperanza de que quizás… solo quizás… con el tiempo Laufey reconsiderara y le dejaría en paz, al menos otro par de anos. Que equivocada estuvo.

Curiosamente, quien llevo a su futuro esposo a su vida no fue su padre, ni las pesquisas por su mano. Quien llevo su destino a su casa fue Helblindi, quien regreso del extranjero luego de una temporada fuera visitando aliados de su reino, en su condición de príncipe heredero. Esa noche, luego de sus lecciones de piano, bajo con su madre a recibir a su hermano, cuando noto la presencia de alguien mas en el salón de visitas. Laufey estaba platicando animadamente, cosa demasiado rara en el, con ese hombre quien al voltear a verla le hizo estremecer. Se paro con dignidad y saludo correctamente a su madre, inclinando la cabeza. Cuando llego su turno no pudo sostener su mirada verde-azul mucho tiempo, el hombre se presento, inclinándose a besar su mano –Khan Noonien Singh, es un honor, princesa –y unos labios frescos se posaron brevemente en su piel. Un escalofrío no muy agradable recorrió su cuerpo y tras pasar los segundos necesarios para no ser considerado una majadería, retiro su blanca mano e hizo una reverencia graciosa en gratitud. La cena, de rigurosa etiqueta, fue esplendida a pesar del poco tiempo para hacerla a la inesperada visita. Laufey hablo con entusiasmo, inusualmente cálido y declarando su hospitalidad al visitante varias veces. Este a su vez, agradeció la distinción que le hacían recibiéndole, y hablo brevemente sobre su estancia hasta el momento en el reino. Loki escucho con atención la platica, intercambiando miradas con su madre quien no tenia idea al parecer tampoco de esa actitud de su padre. Tras degustar el postre, y la sobremesa con las mujeres, su madre y ella se retiraron dejando a Laufey, sus hermanos y el extranjero hablar ya de "asuntos de hombres" en el despacho. Loki hizo una reverencia a todos y sintió la mirada azul en sus espaldas hasta que se cerro la puerta del despacho tras ella.

Su madre le puso al tanto de quien era al día siguiente: un Señor feudal de tierras lejanas que dominaba una amplia extensión del continente, de hecho, casi el doble de lo que Asgard y Jotunheim representaban juntas. No tenía un titulo real, pero casi podría decirse que era el rey de todo aquello. Tenia un amplio ejercito a su disposición y varios reinos se veían obligados a hacer tratos con el, pues la colindancia con sus tierras y el trafico por ella era ineludible. Su inusual nombre al parecer era en parte una denominación de lo que ejercía en si: Khan…un "líder". A Loki le sonaba a conquistador, a déspota. La visita "breve" duro tres días, en los que la princesa y el invitado no habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras, y estaban junto a los demás en las comidas, paseos y cenas que se le hicieron en su honor. De hecho, Loki verdaderamente creyó que era una simple estancia con fines políticos, cuando al marcharse, Khan se acerco a ella y sin mucha ceremonia, le entrego una cajita ovalada, que hizo que a la joven le temblaran las piernas –Alteza –dijo el poniéndola sin saber como en su mano helada por el shock –volveré pronto – le anuncio en un susurro grave y casi ineludible. Se inclino y partió hacia su carruaje. Loki estaba gritando por dentro, deseo arrojarle la caja a las patas de los caballos pero era demasiado tarde. Su padre estaba a su lado, sonriéndole satisfecho y su madre por el otro, abrazándola con ternura. Cuando por fin el hombre se fue y ella pudo llegar a su cuarto se derrumbo en el piso, incapaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido, dejando caer la cajita con el anillo de diamantes dentro.

Loki no lo supo, hasta mucho después, que esa noche un mensajero de Asgard había llegado, con un mensaje del Rey Odin. Laufey leyó el pergamino donde le ofrecían la mano de Balder, el hijo menor, mas joven que la princesa tres anos, en matrimonio y establecer una alianza mas fuerte entre ambos reinos. El rey de Jotunheim escribió la negativa respuesta, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento, y comunicándole que la mano de la princesa ya había sido concedida. Cuando el mensaje llego a Asgard, Thor no pudo evitar sentir una extraña punzada al saber que su pequeña Loki iba a casarse también y desde entonces un dolor leve de cabeza lo acompañaría. Miro a Jane, quien hablaba con su madre Frigga de telas y vestidos y se fue a entrenar un rato.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado un buen rato en el agua fresca, el cuarto de baño iba iluminándose cada vez mas con la luz natural de la ventana. Suspiro y salió de la tina a su pesar. Quería arreglarse y encontrarse lo más vestida posible para quitarle cualquier intención a su esposo de continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo en la noche. No tenia ánimos para hacerlo en ese momento. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, y asi se sintiera como se sintiera, una mascara fría aparecía ante la gente de aquel castillo. No quería ni iba a permitirse ninguna debilidad ante nadie. No podía permitirse perder el control en ningún momento, aun si quisiera huir corriendo a galope hasta llegar a los helados prados de su hogar. Odiaba el calor, ese calor húmedo que la hacia sudar a todas horas. Maldecía el no haberse llevado telas o alguna costurera de su confianza del palacio de sus padres para arreglarle los vestidos y hacerlos mas ligeros. Iba a terminar usando la moda de esa región, pero estar con el vientre o los brazos descubiertos, era algo que no se atrevía. Y no porque no le pareciese practico, si no porque semejantes chupetes en las partes menos indicadas le impedían hacerlo. Le iba a tocar que aparte de las doncellas que pudo llevarse otras mujeres mas la vieran y eso no. No quería confirmar como era sometida cada noche en el lecho de Khan, contradiciendo sus acciones en el dia. Ella, siempre tan correcta de si misma, caia cada vez sin poder evitarlo, y tras el torbellino venia la culpa. Culpa por ceder, culpa por permitir que su cuerpo la traicionara, culpa por no mantener su promesa de no ser reducida a un mero vientre de cria, aunque aun no sucediese eso.

No recordaba su boda, por extraño que parezca. Recordaba el vestido, si, los preparativos se le hacían borrosos. Su madre fue la que se encargo de todo eso. Quiso atreverse a ver que fue lo que su padre y Khan habían negociado con esa unión, pero no pudo averiguarlo con claridad. Supuso, claro, que el precio por su mano no era tanto lo que Jotunheim ofreciera, si no lo que Laufey obtenia por entregarle a su hija al señor de medio continente a cambio. Vias de trafico? apoyo armamentista? Apoyo en oro? No lo sabia. Tras el anuncio, una comitiva de su futuro esposo arribo a su palacio, terminando el largo acuerdo en nombre de su amo, escrito de su puno y letra todas y cada una de los diversos puntos acordados de ese matrimonio de intereses. Laufey estudio el documento y negocio algunas clausulas enviándolo de regreso y el manuscrito fue enviado y devuelto hasta que quedo a la satisfacción de todos. Justo a tiempo para la llegada del prometido, unos dos días antes de la boda.

La ceremonia fue esplendida, sobria pero aun asi, magnifica. Asistieron representantes de varios reinos y no se escatimo en nada para atenderlos. Muchos se sorprendieron, conociendo lo… "ahorrativo" que siempre habia sido el rey Laufey, del derroche que hacia con la boda de la menor de sus hijos. No era la heredera, pero tenia una boda de reina, y mucha explicación tuvo al saber con quien era quien se desposaba. Singh era imposible de obviar en la política actual y su status como un aliado o enemigo no era para tomar a la ligera. Odin se sorprendió cuando se entero de quien iba a ser el esposo de Loki, nada menos que al unico a quien tenia que pagar el también para usar sus vías de trafico por su tierras sin ser molestado. No quería creer que las ambiciones de Laufey llegaran al extremo de vender una hija por riquezas y poder… Pero al mismo tiempo, no le asombro. Frigga sintió pena cuando Farbauti le conto del estado de animo de Loki, ausente, sin expresar lo que sentía. Balder fue el único que felicito al novio, quien le dirigió una mirada fría aunque sus palabras fuesen cordiales. Thor no asistió en protesta. De todas maneras, aun su presencia no habría servido para sacar de esa ausencia a la novia, quien dio el "si quiero" con voz apagada. Tras el velo, el tul y la seda, Loki miraba hacia la nada, completamente bloqueada para no sentir. Aun asi, cuando caminaba del brazo de su padre al altar, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver a Khan de pie, vestido de negro, esperándola. Se detuvo un segundo, temerosa, con el corazón dejando de latir, y antes que su padre la jalase ella dio el siguiente paso, caminando resuelta, y al llegar Laufey le levanto el velo un momento, dejando ver el níveo rostro de la princesa, labios rosas, ojos verdes enmarcados de largas pestanas. Le dio un único beso en la mejilla y asi fue como se despidió de su hija para entregarla al oscuro hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Loki salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en su tela ligera, su largo pelo envuelto en otra seda mas corta, se lo froto con cuidado. Podía dejárselo un poco húmedo, y si su doncella estuviese aquí ya estaría peinándoselo hasta secar. Pero su esposo había dado ordenes que hasta que el no abandonase el cuarto nupcial, nadie podría entrar de servicio. Esto para evitar que los hallasen en situaciones… incomodas. Loki casi deseaba que eso hubiese pasado alguna vez para poder respirar un poco. Desde que la pareja había intimado plenamente ya como esposos, eran pocas las noches que no lo hacían. No hubo semana que no lo hiciesen al menos mas de diez veces, distribuidas a lo largo de las horas. Habían pasado ya cuatro reglas de Loki y eso a pesar de que podría ser considerado preocupante en una situación que requería hijos para afianzar una unión asi, a Khan no le molestaba, pues así podía seguir teniendo relaciones con su mujer en la manera que el estaba acostumbrado. Loki por su parte, deseaba ya quedar embarazada, a ver si asi su marido bajaba un poco el ritmo que la tenia exhausta.

La noche de bodas fue una maldita trampa. Loki esperaba que, en ese estado de animo zen en el que estaba, el coito fuese solo un mero tramite carnal lo mas aséptico posible. Se había preparado mentalmente para ello. Se repitió una y otra vez "solo es un leve dolor, será unas pocas veces y si no te mueves mucho nunca, el pronto se buscara una querida para desfogarse" se decía con toda la valentía que era capaz. Cuando se despidieron de los invitados y sus padres, Loki siguió a su esposo a la habitación que les serviría esa noche de bodas hasta su partida al día siguiente, como si fuera al cadalso. En el cuarto estaban todas las comodidades, mas aparte la tina de agua caliente para aseo posterior, y en la cama impoluta, de sabanas blancas, con un agujero en medio bordado hermosamente, la colcha nupcial. Del lado donde se supone Khan dormiría, estaba una bandeja con un pañuelo blanco, el cual recogería la prueba de la virginidad de la princesa. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Loki no podía ni verlo. Cualquier sonido que el hiciera la comenzó a poner nerviosa. Cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros no pudo evitar el sobresalto y el lo noto. Rio por lo bajo, Loki sintió su aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello y su valor comenzó a flaquear. Se contuvo de quitarle las manos cuando le comenzó a desatar las cintas del escote de la espalda y cerro los ojos. De pronto, el giro suavemente su rostro con una de sus manos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada azul, que se veía verde y amarilla por el fuego reflejado en ella – No te lastimare- le sonrío, y ella suspiro, nerviosa – seré cuidadoso contigo…

El primer beso fue tímido, suave. No se habían besado antes, de hecho Loki nunca habia besado a nadie. Ese había sido su primer contacto con un hombre e inexperta como era, dejo que el guiase el beso mientras ella seguía el ritmo. Se separaron tras varios minutos, en los que la princesa se atrevió a poner tímidamente sus manos en el pecho de el. Khan continuó desvistiéndola con cuidado. Loki no supo que hacer, se suponía que cada uno se desnudaría y ella se pondría un camisón de novia a esperarlo bajo la sabana, pero ya estaba con el vestido en la cintura mientras su boca jugaba con la del hombre que le había comprado esa noche. Sintió sus senos apretarse contra sus músculos bajo la camisa. Cuando el se aparto para guiarla al lecho ella se tapo con las manos sus tiernos montes, ruborizada al máximo. Se sento en el suave colchón sin atreverse a verlo como se desabotonaba el traje, oyendo el ruido de la tela al caer. Se sintió vulnerable, con un poco de frio, y la mano caliente de el en su hombro la sobresalto. Sintió de nuevo sus labios gruesos sobre los suyos, de nuevo en un beso que ella siguió lo mejor que pudo. Fue recostada en la cama, con las manos hábiles de el bajándole el vestido por las piernas y se le hizo un hueco en la boca del estomago al pensar que iba a ser penetrada en ese momento –No! –dijo cuando el se puso sobre ella a besarla de nuevo. El susurro en su oído, con su gruesa voz- Shh, aun no lo haré –y sus labios besaron sus mejillas, su cuello. Loki miraba al techo, temblando por miedo y por otra rara sensación. Khan aun llevaba el pantalón puesto, rozándose contra su intimidad expuesta haciéndola estremecer de un modo que no esperaba. No supo ni como, pero de su cuello paso a sus senos, que beso delicado, a su estomago, su vientre… Y mas abajo separándole sus piernas. Loki se puso de un rojo intenso cuando sintió los besos en su parte –No… no haga eso… yo…- gimió cuando la lengua de el le acaricio el tierno sexo. Quiso apartarse, eso era algo que ella no conocía, cuando le sujeto suavemente las manos en un gesto que le indicaba dejarse…

Loki cedió. Y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Solo una vez había sentido Loki una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, una reacción nada propia de una señorita decente, y menos de una princesa educada. Fue en una de las muchas visitas a Asgard, mientras aprendía a montar con ayuda de Thor. Una tarde fue a las caballerizas con el príncipe a ver como seguía su yegua favorita, pues esta se le habia infectado una pata por las herraduras nuevas. Mientras Thor hablaba con el cuidador real de los caballos de Odin sobre el progreso del animal, Loki camino un poco por las instalaciones, mirando los hermosos caballos purasangre, de todos los colores. Escucho un ruido de agua en una esquina y asomo tras una puertita a ver de que se trataba. Vio al hombre, moreno, de cabello largo, que se refrescaba con el agua que habia sobrado de darle de beber a los corceles. De músculos definidos, el hombre se tallaba con las manos, despreocupado y creyéndose solo en esa parte de la caballeriza. La princesa, que le miraba detenidamente, ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando el hombre se despojo del pantalón que hasta entonces lo había cubierto, para mojarse completamente. Fue la primera vez que Loki vio en vivo un sexo masculino…Un miembro de mayor tamaño que las imágenes de anatomía de los libros. Estuvo a punto de gritar ahora si, cuando el hombre sin mas se acaricio esa tranca, apoyándose con una mano en la pared mientras la otra se bombeaba el pedazo que se endureció de inmediato. La chica no vio mas. Huyo de esa área con la imagen del hombre satisfaciéndose a solas. Las mejillas le ardían y se agito la respiración, y sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo le palpitaba sin comprender porque. Thor le pregunto si se sentía bien, cuando volvió a verla. Ella le respondio que se sentía cansada y se fueron del lugar, rumbo al castillo, donde la reina Frigga la mando a la cama creyéndola a punto de darle una gripe.

Volvió a ver al hombre de lejos, mientras alimentaba precisamente a su yegua con pastura, días después. Thor le saludo alegre desde su potro donde montaba con Loki- Hey, Svaðilfari, buenos días! Como va la yegua? –le pregunto bonachón el rubio al cuidador- Muy bien alteza –dijo con una voz un tanto cansina el hombre- dentro de pronto la princesa podrá montarla a gusto- respondió. Loki desvió la mirada ruborizada.

No habia sentido algo similar asi en mucho tiempo, pero ahora ese cosquilleo que sintió aquella vez, se volvia nada con lo que vivía ahora. Era una violenta corriente eléctrica que sentía en su sexo, mojado, lamido, chupado por la boca de su ahora esposo, una y otra vez mientras ella movía sus caderas imperceptiblemente. Siseo cuando la lengua toco repetidas veces el botón erecto que le hizo gemir mas fuerte cada vez. Un agradable calor se esparció por su vientre y se hallo aplanando el oscuro pelo de Khan a su intimidad, de pronto el estimulo se detuvo, haciéndola abrir los ojos y mirar a su esposo. Estaba desnudo, y erecto. Loki quiso sentarse, taparse con la sabana ahora que el momento había llegado pero Khan se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola con urgencia. Su cuerpo firme la cubria por entero y Loki tembló de nueva cuenta. El miembro de el estaba endurecido en su vientre, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus piernas. De pronto tuvo miedo otra vez.

Era el momento, su sexo latía, frotándose contra el cuerpo del hombre. Lo sintió humedecerla. La roja cabeza del glande palpitaba y los besos de el en su cuello le distrajeron el momento necesario, para hallarse de pronto abierta y húmeda a el. Khan acaricio su entrada un poco, mirándola con una mezcla de deseo y ternura, y le dejo sentir su miembro, empujando. A Loki al principio, mojada por la excitación, no le dolió al entrar en ella, pero cuando se encontró con aquella resistencia, el himen, no pudo evitar sentir malestar. El tomo un poco de fuerza… y Entro. Entro y entro…Loki arañaba su espalda, gimoteando dolorosamente a medida que la invasión se sentía mas y mas. Dolió, si dolió… Cerro los ojos, y cuando el estuvo ya en ella por entero, le beso con mas pasión que antes. Loki no pudo evitar las lágrimas, su cuerpo había sido tomado, poseído. Khan se movió lento al inicio, despacio, esperando se acostumbrara a el. La princesa se relajo y los embates de el la hicieron gemir. Se sentía llena, caliente, ansiosa. Un hilo de saliva escurrió cuando Khan aumento el ritmo, arrancándole gritos de gozo. Su hombre lamio, beso sus pechos y ella mordió sus labios en un impulso, dejándose llevar en ese momento. De pronto una intensa sensación la invadió, el orgasmo la sacudió por primera vez en su vida, en intensos pulsos, cerro los ojos y su esposo tras unos embates mas se vacío en ella. Los latidos se sentían en todo su ser, estremeciéndola. Eran uno en ese momento. Cuando Khan salió, luego de un rato asi, sintió un doloroso vacío.

Estaba agotada, apenas si percibió cuando su esposo limpio con suavidad su sexo usando el pañuelo blanco, recogiendo la sangre de su virginidad perdida. Y lo vio caminar desnudo a la puerta, abriéndola lo justo para entregar la prenda a quien estaba esperando afuera. Loki volvió en si en ese instante, recordando quien era y lo que significaba aquello. Hipo de pronto, hundiendo su rostro en las sabanas, sintiéndose usada. Iba a levantarse y huir pero su marido volvió a su lado, enredándola en sus brazos. Loki lloro. El cuerpo le dolía, su alma dejo salir la angustia de todo ese tiempo, lagrimas cristalinas fueron lamidas de sus mejillas por un Khan que a su modo le estaba consolando. O eso parecia. Lloro hasta hallarse de nuevo con su dolido sexo lleno de nuevo de su esposo, mordiendo la sabana mientras ahogaba los gritos de placer.


End file.
